In general, the invention relates to a power inlet arrangement. In particular, the invention relates to a power inlet arrangement for providing power from a generator to a load center.
Portable generators may be used in certain situations to feed electrical power to the electrical load center of a commercial or residential building during a utility power outage. In a typical application, the generator supplies power to a power inlet box which interconnects the generator with a transfer switching mechanism. The transfer switching mechanism continues the electrical path through to selected electrical loads through circuit breakers located at the transfer switching mechanism.
In the past, the use of a portable generator involved finding or assembling an electrical cord which can be plugged in at one end to the portable generator and at the other end to the power inlet box. This involves additional time and expense on the part of the installer or user. Further, the fact that the cord is separate from the generator makes it possible for the cord to become misplaced or lost, and thus unavailable when needed.
The situation arises where, because of the inconvenience associated with the above-mentioned procedure, it is desirable to maintain an electrical cord and its associated power inlet box together. When the portable generator is used, the need for any additional cords or adapter fittings would not arise.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a power inlet arrangement having a selectively engageable cord with a plug for connection to a portable power generator. It is a further object of the invention to provide a power inlet arrangement including an enclosure within which the cord is stored when not in use. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a power inlet arrangement which is relatively simple in its components and which provides significant convenience to the user by ensuring the power inlet cord is always available when needed.
In one aspect of the invention, a remote power inlet electrically connected to a power distribution panel for supplying power to the power distribution panel from a power generator having an outlet, includes an enclosure associated with the power inlet and defining an internal cavity. The enclosure includes a door for selectively providing access to the internal cavity, and the internal cavity is adapted to receive a power cord for interconnecting the power inlet with the generator power outlet. The cord is adapted to be received within the internal cavity and enclosed by the door when not in use. The power cord defines a first end which is selectively engageable with the power inlet, and a second end having a first plug or connector selectively engageable with the generator power outlet. The power cord terminates at its first end in a second plug or connector engageable with an electrical receptacle associated with the power inlet such that the power cord is selectively engageable with the power inlet for establishing an electrical connection of the power cord with the power inlet. The enclosure defines an inner wall, and the power inlet may be secured adjacent to the inner wall of the enclosure. Alternatively, the power inlet may be located exteriorly of the internal cavity of the enclosure. The door is movable between an open position and a closed position, and the enclosure includes a notch such that the power cord passes through the notch and is engageable with the power generator outlet when the door is in its closed position. The enclosure includes a securing mechanism for selectively securing the door in its closed position to prevent access to the interior of the enclosure. The enclosure includes a plurality of walls and the power inlet may be at least partially defined by one or more of the enclosure walls.
In another aspect of the invention, in a power inlet arrangement for use with a portable generator having a power outlet, a method of providing an electrical cord usable with the portable generator includes the steps of selectively engaging or removably securing the first end of an electrical cord to a power inlet, wherein the electrical cord defines a second end having an electrical plug; and providing a cord enclosure adjacent the power inlet. The electrical cord is selectively placed within the cord enclosure when not in use, such that the cord is contained within the cord enclosure. The electrical cord is adapted to be used by engaging the first end of the cord with the power inlet, and withdrawing the cord from the enclosure for providing engagement of the electrical plug with the generator power outlet. The method further includes the step of hingedly attaching a door having an open position and a closed position to the power inlet enclosure, for selectively enclosing the power inlet and the electrical cord when the door is in its closed position. The step of removably securing the electrical cord to the power inlet includes providing an electrical cord connector at the end of the electrical cord, providing a power inlet engagement arrangement in the power inlet, and engaging the electrical cord connector with the power inlet engagement arrangement.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a power inlet arrangement for use with a portable generator having a power supply outlet includes an enclosure including walls defining an internal cavity. The enclosure includes a door which is selectively movable between an open position providing access to the internal cavity and a closed position for maintaining an electrical cord within an interior of the enclosure when the electrical cord is in a storage position. A power inlet housing is located adjacent the internal cavity. In one embodiment, the power inlet housing is located within the internal cavity of the enclosure. The power inlet housing includes one or more walls located within the internal cavity and defining an interior within which an electrical receptacle is located. The electrical receptacle is adapted for interconnection with a power transfer panel for controlling the supply of power from the generator to an electrical system of a building. The electrical cord has a first end which is selectively engageable with the power inlet housing, and a second end having an electrical plug. The electrical cord is adapted to be stored within the internal cavity of the enclosure when not in use and maintained therein by movement of the door to the closed position. The electrical cord is adapted to be withdrawn from the internal cavity for use by movement of the door to the open position and withdrawal of the cord outwardly of the internal cavity. The first end of the cord is engaged with the power inlet housing either before or after the cord is withdrawn from the internal cavity. The plug at the second end of the cord is engageable with the power supply outlet of the generator to supply power to the cord and the electrical receptacle, and through the electrical receptacle to the power transfer panel and building electrical system. The first end of the cord includes a twist-locking connector for removably securing the first end of the cord to the electrical receptacle. The electrical receptacle includes a series of prongs and the twist-locking connector has a rotatable portion engageable with the prongs of the electrical receptacle. The enclosure includes a series of walls which define an opening and the door is pivotably mounted to one of the walls of the enclosure for selectively providing access to the internal cavity through the opening and preventing access to the internal cavity through the opening. When the internal cavity is open, the cord is adapted to be coiled for placement into the internal cavity. The door is then closed to maintain the cord within the internal cavity when not in use. In another embodiment, the power inlet housing is located exteriorly of the internal cavity of the enclosure.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method of connecting a portable generator to an electrical system of a building includes the steps of mounting an enclosure to a wall of the building. The enclosure includes walls defining an internal cavity and a door which is selectively movable between an open position providing access to the internal cavity and a closed position preventing access to the internal cavity. An electrical cord is placed within the internal cavity. The electrical cord has a first end and a second end. The second end of the electrical cord includes an electrical plug adapted to engage a power supply outlet of the generator. The first end of the electrical cord is selectively engageable with a power inlet arrangement interconnected with the enclosure. The power inlet arrangement includes a power inlet housing located within the internal cavity of the enclosure or exteriorly of the internal cavity of the enclosure, and establishes an electrical connection of the electrical cord with a power transfer panel interconnected with the electrical system of the building. The electrical cord is adapted to be stored within the internal cavity when not in use. The method also includes the step of selectively moving the door to the open position to provide access to the internal cavity and to the electrical cord, withdrawing the electrical cord from the internal cavity, and engaging the plug at the second end of the electrical cord with the power supply outlet of the portable generator.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.